Truth or Dare and Other Games
by fandomsforever2000
Summary: In the Mark of Athena, on the Argo ll, the 7 get trapped in a room by the gods to play some games and get to understand each other better. Warning, don't read unless you don't mind people of the same gender being together. Heartbreaks, betrayals what will happen to the 7?
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV :

One day on the Argo ll.

The 7 were enjoying breakfast like any other day when a swirling vortex came and sucked them in.

Percy's POV :

After we got sucked into the vortex we go dropped into a random room we didn't recognise. "Where are we ?" Jason asked. "I don't know." the rest of us replied. "Look there's a note!" Piper exclaimed. "Well read it!" Leo said. "Ok. Ok."

 _Dear the 7,_

 _We thought it would be good if you guys got to know each other a bit better. So we made a room in a pocket of space, froze time outside, got a vortex and dropped you here to get play some games get to know each other a bit better._

 _From some very bored gods, Apollo and Hermes._

"What!" I yelled panicked, knowing each other better might end up finding out my home life, and I didn't want that to happen.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Leo said excitedly. "Well what about we play Truth or Dare."

Frank asked. "Sure." The rest of us replied.

"First swear on the river Styx that you will tell the absolute truth" I said. We all did.

"I'll go first." I said. "Annabeth truth or dare?" "Dare" she replied.

Hmm what to dare her, what to dare her? Got it! "I dare you to get a makeover from Piper!"

Then a bathroom with make up and other things in it, appeared, and Piper dragged her in.

15 minutes later they appeared again and my jaw dropped.

Sure Annabeth was already beautiful, but now she looked stunning, she had silver eyeshadow and eyeliner on, her long blond hair in a high ponytail with a sparkly grey hair tie and grey ribbon.A silver and grey shirt on, a pair of denim blue short, finally a pair of grey sneakers. "Hazel, truth or dare" Annabeth asked.

"Truth" Hazel said. "Who is Sammy, I heard you call Leo that when we first met you." ( I don't remember if she did or didn't but play along for the story.)

"Sammy was my boyfriend and Leo's great grandfather.

Leo looks exactly like Sammy did, it's possible because I was born in the 1940s like Nico was.

The difference is Nico was put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and I was brought back to life because I was born in the wrong time, I was meant to be born in this time but I wasn't." Hazel explained.

"Leo I dare you to say 'I'm a idiot' whenever you speak till you get chosen again."

"Hey" Leo complained. I didn't pick truth or dare."

"We all know you were going to say dare." "Ok, I'm a idiot."

We all burst into laughter, Leo just scowled. "Frank truth or dare, I'm a idiot." Leo asked.

"Truth" Frank replied. "Tell us why you always flinch at fire, I'm a idiot."

"I flinch because my life depends on a piece of firewood." He answered.

Frank asked "Truth or Dare, Jason." "Dare"

"I dare you to fly around the room and say 'I'm a blond superman' for five minutes" Five minutes later we were all laughing our heads off.

"Piper, truth or dare" "Dare" "Sing 'I'm a barbie girl'. When Piper finished singing we were shocked, she had a gorgeous voice.

"Was I bad?" she asked nervously. "Seriously, you were wonderful." Jason replied.

"Percy, truth or dare. " Piper asked.

If I chose dare I would most likely embarrass myself, but if I chose truth I might have to tell them my home life, but it would only be I small chance they asked about my home life, I thought.

"Truth" I chose anxiously. "No ones ever got told about your home life before Paul, so how good a stepfather was Gabe to you, and don't give a vague answer." Piper said, I knew it, I shouldn't of said truth and I broke down sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Jason's POV :

We were all shocked when Percy started sobbing because of Piper's question.

I was sure Percy had a perfect life, but now I'm not so sure.

Annabeth started calming Percy down, so he could answer.

"Why do you want to know" he yelled. "We were just wondering" Piper said softly.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly I'll tell you, but you won't like it one bit, because you all think I have a absolutely perfect life with nothing wrong." He said with disgust.

We were wondering what he meant till he started explaining/yelling at us.

"My home life was terrible, Gabe came when I was 5 or so.

He was nice the first 30 seconds we knew him then he showed us his true colours.

At the age 5 to 6 he only made me his slave and hit me everyday.

On my 6th birthday he knocked me out because Sally wasn't home, and that was also the year he started abusing me really bad, it started out as just kicking me, than punching me, than finally hitting and throwing beer bottles at me, and that was only when I was 6 to 7 years old.

When I was eight he r-raped me for the first time." he cried.

"After that he and his poker friends raped me once or twice every week.

When I was eight he gave me my first broken bones. He broke my right arm, my collarbone, all my fingers my right hand and two of my ribs on the right side.

At age 9 to 12 he did all that, plus he gave me gashes all over my body and black eyes.

On top of all that I was a loner at school until I met Grover.

I only realised he hit my mum when she flinched at Gabe at the end of my first quest when she turned him to stone with Medusa's head."

We were all gaping at him in the end of his explanation.

"How on earth did you survive all that." Leo whispered.

"I nearly didn't" Percy replied "One of the reasons was that I talked to Hestia in the hearth, although I only thought she was a illusion."

"You talked to Hestia? When did you realise she was real?" Piper questioned. "Yes, I talked to Hestia, and I realised she was real when I saw her on my first day of camp, at the hearth tending the fire."

"Do you still love me Wise Girl even with my past?" Percy questioned.

Leo's POV :

I think Annabeth should still love Percy, even with his past, because his past doesn't matter, the person inside does.

At least I still like Percy because he's really sweet, caring, cute and handsome.

Wait, where did that thought come from. 'Maybe it's because you love him' the voice inside my head said. 'Shut up' I told it.

Naturally I was shocked with her answer because he did so much for her.

Annabeth screamed

"Your past is disgusting,

I don't want anything to do with you anymore, that's where all your scars come from.

Your scarred mentally and physically.

Your not even a virgin anymore.

I want to brake up with you.

I'm only going to put up with you because of the quest.

Plus, I stupidly didn't care that you were bi before but now I do."

She stalked out of the room into a room that magically appeared.

We were all shocked again and Percy started sobbing again. "What's happened to her?" Piper harshly whispered. "She's acting like a fucking bitch."

"We don't know her like you most likely do but she's hurt Percy so were not going to speak to her unless we need to for the quest." Frank and Hazel replied.

Leo thought 'maybe I have I chance with Percy, I mean I'm bi and I liked him before in a bit more than a friend way, but for now I'll just stay a friend unless he likes me back.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Time skip

No Ones POV :

After everyone calmed Percy down again and Annabeth came back into the room, when everyone shot her glares, everyone found some rooms appeared.

There were 3 rooms 1 with a sign saying 'Girls room - Piper, Hazel and Annabeth', another one with a sign saying 'Boys room - Jason, Frank, Percy and Leo' and the last one saying 'Bathroom'.

The girls room had light purple wallpaper, a creamy white carpet, a fan, a bright light, 3 light brown cupboards and 3 light brown bedside tables, 1 next to each bed.

1 bed had a grey fitted sheet, a grey blanket and 2 grey pillows with owls on them ( Annabeth's ), another bed had a dark purple fitted sheet, a dark purple blanket and 2 dark purple pillows with light purple polka-dots on them ( Piper's ).

The last bed had a gold and silver fitted sheet, a gold and silver blanket and 2 striped gold and silver pillows ( Hazel's ). Their pjs were on their beds and so were their weapons.

The boys room had white and light blue wallpaper, a creamy white carpet, a fan, a bright light, dark brown cupboards and 4 dark brown bedside tables, 1 next to each bed.

1 bed had a white and light blue fitted sheet, a white and light blue blanket and 2 white and light blue striped pillows ( Jason's ), another bed had a dark blue fitted sheet, a dark blue blanket and 2 dark blue pillows ( Percy's ), the second last bed had a light green fitted sheet, a dark green blanket and 2 striped dark and light green pillows ( Frank's ).

The last bed had a red and orange fitted sheet, a red and orange blanket and 2 red and orange pillows ( Leo's ).

Their pjs were also on their beds and so were their weapons.

Finally, the bathroom had creamy white wallpaper and creamy white tiles, a white marble sink, a shower with 7 parts and solid white curtains you couldn't see through, 2 huge white marble baths with a solid divider between them, a bag of all sorts of make-up, a medicine cabinet with ambrosia, nectar and other stuff they might need.

Their toothbrushes and toothpaste were also in some tins.

After they finished looking around they found a kitchen.

Some already cooked food was there, so they ate their dinner and went to bed.

Time skip

Percy' POV :

I woke up screaming, and I also woke up the other boys. "Are you okay?" asked Leo.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare." I replied. "Was yesterday afternoon just a dream, please tell it was just a dream."

"Sorry it wasn't." Jason said. "Why don't we go get dressed and go I to the kitchen." Frank questioned.

We all replied "Ok" and went to get dressed.

(An : sorry forgot to say in the cupboard in separate sections all their clothes appeared, thanks.)

Time skip

No ones POV :

After they got dressed and had breakfast, they went to the room they arrived in and found it transformed into a room with dark floorboards and white walls, a fan, a bright light, 2 pink and brown love seats, 2 three people white lounges and 2 dark brown wooden chairs.

"Okay does anyone want to play truth or dare again?" Frank asked. "No" was the reply.

"How about we all write our suggestion on a piece of paper and put in a hat" Jason suggested.

A hat magically appeared, so did pieces of paper and pens.

Everyone wrote down their suggestions and placed them in the hat.

Leo drew a suggestion and he said we are playing "Never have I ever, and in this version you have to explain if you say you have done it. Plus, everyone has to swear on the Styx that you will be truthful and put your hand up if you have done it, and the loser is the person who has the most yes's at the end, and you have to put a mark down for every yes you get."

He explained. Everyone sweared on the Styx to agree to the conditions.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson.

No one's POV :

"Who wants to go first?" Hazel asked. "I will" Percy replied.

"It will go me, Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel."

"Never have I ever, dyed my hair." Annabeth put down a mark.

"Why did you put down a mark Annabeth, I thought your hair was natural?" Piper questioned

"It was originally brown, I dyed it bond when I was 6." She growled.

"Never have I ever, been expelled from 6 or more schools." She smirked. Percy, Leo and Piper put down a mark.

"What, why and how many schools have you been expelled from."

Jason asked them. (An : Just making up Piper's and Leo's, I'll try not to mess up Percy's)

"I've been expelled from 6 schools : Kindergarten, 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th and 7th grade. Why I don't remember." Leo replied. "Same as Leo." Piper answered. "Percy, your turn." Frank said, kindly.

"Um, this will be a little bit unbelievable. But I got expelled from every school I ever attended.

Preschool because I strangled a snake that was in my cradle,

Kindergarten because I blew up the classroom, somehow,

Year 1 because I may of punched a bully and broke his right arm,

Year 2 because I blew up the assembly hall with a volcano project we were making,

Year 3 because I had a cyclops stalking me and I punched a teacher for not believing me,

Year 4 because on a field trip I sorta hit the wrong lever of a Sea World Shark Pool Tank and the class took a unexpected swim,

Year 5 because on a field trip I blew up the school bus was a war cannon I fired, I was curious if they worked.

Year 6 because I sold candy in my dorm room, got my Tom Sawyer Recount off the internet and 'pushed' Nancy, a bully, into the water fountain.

Plus that was also when I killed my first monster, a fury, with one swing of riptide, that Mr Brunner (Chiron) threw to me.

I got expelled in year 7 because I blew up the gym in basketball,

and finally I got expelled in year 8, before school even started, because I blew up the music room killing some empousia disguised as cheerleaders.

So overall I got expelled from 10 schools, and I know that sounds unbelievable so I swear on the river Styx that everything I told you was the truth." Percy explained, panting a bit, from so much talking.

Everyone's jaws were on the ground. They couldn't believe how many schools Percy was expelled from and the reasons why.

"So, could we just keep on playing the game now" Percy asked. "Sure, sure" Hazel said

"It's just fucking, unbelievable that you've been kicked out of every school you've ever been too." Jason said.

"Ok, Frank your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Percy Jackson.

 _French_

 **Spanish**

Italian

 _ **.Greek**_ _._

.Latin.

No ones POV:

Frank said "Never have I ever been able to speak three or more languages fluently."

He didn't expect anyone to put down a mark but Percy did.

"Percy, what languages do you speak fluently and where did you learn them?" Leo questioned, curiously.

"I learnt Spanish and French at school, Italian from books, Greek at camp and Latin from Reyna." Percy replied, nervously, "you can even test me if you want."

 **"Ok, tell me something in Spanish."** Leo asked.

 **"Ok, Leo. Does this tell you that I can speak Spanish fluently. Did you know that your grandfather, Sammy, knew a girl called Hazel?"** Percy answered.

 **"No, I did not know that my grandfather knew a girl named Hazel."** Leo replied, gaping a little.

 _"Can you understand me? If so say something in french."_ Piper asked.

 _"Yes, Piper I can understand you. I did swear on the River Styx, did I not?"_ Percy replied

 _"Yes, yes you did._ Jason will test you in Italian (Jason knows Italian in this).

Hazel will test you in Latin and I will also test you in Greek."

"Can you understand this Percy? If so tell me the truth about you being alright." Jason asked.

"Yes, I can understand. Truthfully, no I am not alright, the bad thing is I'm still hurt about Annabeth. I love someone else more, but I'm still hurt." Percy replied.

Maybe I have a chance, Leo thought.

".If you understand me, who do you love, Percy.." Hazel questioned mischievously.

".Do you swear on the river Styx that you won't tell them in anyway, shape or form, Hazel, Jason and Frank. I didn't forgot that I'm speaking in Latin you know.." He answered.

".We swear on the river Styx that we won't tell the person you love in anyway, shape or form unless you say we can.." Hazel, Jason and Frank replied annoyed.

".So you three know I'm bi. Who do you think I love, male or female?." Percy asked.

".Female.." Hazel. ".Female.." Jason. ".Male.." Frank.

".Frank is correct, it's a male. I love someone in Camp Half, do you still want me to tell?." Percy questioned.

".Yes!." They exclaimed as one.

".It's Leo. Please don't hint to him I love him, because I'm fairly certain he's as straight as a pole, I mean he flirts with every single girl in sight. So why would he love scarred me?." Percy sighed.

".I think he loves you too, Percy. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Anyway I won't tell, but who says you aren't going too get dared to kiss him or we play a kissing game or something?."Jason replied.

".You must be wrong, Jason. But as for the kissing dares or games, I'll get to it when I come to it.." Percy answered.

 ** _".What were you talking about?."_** Piper questioned.

 ** _".Don't worry, and does this prove I speak fluent Greek?."_** Percy replied.

"Yes, it does." answered Piper.

AN: Sorry it's so short.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review. I won't continue this story until I've gotten five more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Same key as last chapter.

No Ones POV:

"Wow!" Exclaimed Frank, "I didn't think you could really speak all those languages!"

"Well I can." Answered Percy, "Why don't we play 'Truth, Truth and Lie'." Percy asked.

"What's that?" Questioned Hazel.

"Truth, Truth and Lie is fairly simple. I'll explain how to play, you get three pieces of paper and a pen. On one piece of paper you write a truth and the other two you write lies. You read your own. Get it?"

"Yes, get it. Let's play!" Hazel answered/exclaimed.

Everyone wrote on the pieces of paper.

"I'll go first!" Exclaimed Leo.

"Ok, I was scared of my fire power before it was helpful, I stayed in one house without running away, I know someone from the 7 from before I came to Camp Half-Blood. Which is the lie."

"Well, I know you didn't stay in one house." Piper said.

"I know you were scared of your fire power before." Jason added in.

"So who do you know from before Camp Half-Blood?" Frank asked curiously.

"They can tell you. I know they will." Leo answered mysteriously

 **"Do you want me to tell them Leo?"** Percy whispered.

 **"Sure, why not?"** Leo answered.

"I knew Leo at 6, from when he was on the run. Me and Sally were driving home from the supermarket and Sally saw Leo running past and called him over. She asked if he had a home and he answered no, so she asked if he'd like to stay the night. He was a bit doubtful but replied yes. He left a note and ran away again that night. That was the last time I saw Leo before now, but at first I didn't believe it was really Leo, now I know it was." Percy announced.

"Really? You knew Leo?" Jason asked, while winking at Percy. Only Leo caught the wink and wondered what it was for.

"Yes I knew Leo, Jason." Percy answered, "How about we get back to the game. I'll go next." Percy answered.

"I have one tattoo or more, I love blue food, I hate the movie Finding Nemo."

"The movie one is most defiantly a lie." Frank replied.

"You love blue food." Hazel butted in.

"So when did you get the tattoo/s!" Annabeth demanded, "And how come I never knew about them/it?"

"I got a tattoo before I came to Camp Half-Blood, a tattoo after our third quest, a tattoo after the war, the Roman one of course and I got Piper (A.N. I don't know if Piper really can do tattoos, but in this story she can.) to do two tattoos." Percy answered.

"What are your tattoos?" Jason asked curiously.

"I got 'Trouble Maker' tattooed in sea green cursive on my ankle before Camp," he drenched his ankle with water and makeup came off to show the tattoo,

"I got 'The Huntress lives forever in the Stars' in dark blue cursive with a lot of stars behind it on my left forearm after my third quest (A.N. I don't remember if the Roman tattoo was on the left or right, sorry if it's wrong)," He drenched water on his left forearm to show the tattoo,

"I got the water, air and earth elements tattooed on my chest with 'As close as Sister and Brothers' tattooed in rainbow above the water, air and earth elements, after the war," He drenched his chest with water to show the tattoos,

"The Roman one was burned into my right forearm at Camp Jupiter and I didn't hide that one.

I got Piper to tattoo 'Lived through hell and still survived' on my stomach in deep purple." He drenched his stomach in water.

"Finally, I got Piper to tattoo fire and water twisting around each other on my back with the words 'Fire and Water can mix and survive together, forever' over the fire and water in cursive ocean blue and deep red." He finally drenched his back in water.

Everyone was gaping at the end of his explanation.

"You really got all those tattoos? Why?" Jason whispered perplexed.

"They all have a meaning." Percy shrugged.

"What are the meanings?" Frank questioned curiously.

"Do you want to know the meanings of the tattoos?" Percy asked.

Everyone replied "Yes!"

"Ok, The first tattoo means that I'm always causing trouble wherever I go.

The second one is something to remember Zoe, a huntresses who died, by who was sent to the stars after death.

The third one stands for me, Thalia and Nico, because we are as close as siblings.

The fourth one is the Roman tattoo.

The fifth one stands for living through hell at home and living through all the quests.

The fifth one stands for Leo and me getting on together while I control water and he controls fire."

"Wow, your right they do have meaning." Hazel said.

"Do you want to eat now? There's food in the kitchen." Piper asked.

Everyone replied "Yes" and headed to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Same key as before.

No ones POV:

After they ate lunch they went back to the living room.

"Let's play something else." Jason said.

"What about 'Questions'" asked Piper. "It's a game where someone starts and asks everyone a question, and the person answers it. Then the next person goes and that's how you play the game."

"Sure." We all replied. "I'll start." Frank stated.

"Percy, will you most likely get another tattoo?

Hazel, why are the jewels you summon cursed?

Leo, why where you scared of your fire power?

Jason, why are you jealous of Percy?

Annabeth, how can you be so mean to Percy?

Piper, why did you cut your hair choppily?"

Percy replied "I'll most likely get another tattoo."

Hazel answered "The jewels I summon are cursed because when my mum asked for all the riches in the world she got the power and passed it to me."

Leo stated "I was scared of my power because something caught on fire and burned our workshop, killing her."

Jason said "I'm jealous of Percy because he was made praetor in a few weeks, while it took me years. Plus, he's also really close to my sister, Thalia.

Annabeth answered "I can be so mean to Percy because his past is disgusting."

Piper replied "I cut my hair choppily to be rebellious and to try to be less beautiful."

"Wow!" Frank breathed.

"My turn!" Percy said excitedly.

"Frank, do you love Hazel?

Hazel do you loved Frank?

Leo, why did you run away that night?

Jason, can you please stop being jealous of me?

Annabeth, why did you dye your hair blond?

Piper, _do you think you know who I love? If so please tell me who._ "

"I love Hazel/Frank." Frank and Hazel said together.

"I ran away that night because I was scared of getting you and your mother killed, like I accidentally killed my own." Leo stated.

"I'll try." Jason said.

"I died my hair blond because I hated having brown hair." Annabeth replied.

 _"I believe you love Leo and Leo loves you."_ Piper answered.

 _"I'm fairly sure Leo's straight so he can't love me, but I do love Leo and I wish he could love me back."_ Percy stated.

 _"Leo's not straight, he told me before Camp. He's bi. I'm also sure had loves you because he looks at you with love in his eyes."_ Piper replied.

 _"Ok."_ Percy told Piper. _"But I still don't believe it's true."_

What where they talking about, everyone was thinking.

"Lets go get dinner then go to bed." Jason said.

Everyone agreed and had dinner than went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Same key as before.

No ones POV:

After everyone got up, got dressed and had breakfast they went back to the living room.

"Does everyone want to play 'Truth or Dare' again?" Hazel asked.

Everyone agreed and swore on the river Styx to tell the truth.

"I'll go first." Piper said. "Truth or Dare, Annabeth."

Annabeth nervously said "Dare."

"I dare you to take the dye out of your hair and never dye it again, except for if it's a dare."

Annabeth scowled fiercely, but did the dare.

"Truth or Dare, Jason." Annabeth smirked. "Dare." Jason said.

"I dare you to drag Percy to the bathroom and dye his hair fire engine red."

Jason went and did the dare, dragging a scowling Percy behind him.

Everyone couldn't help laughing because Percy looked ridiculous.

"Truth or Dare, Frank." Jason asked. "Dare." Frank answered.

"I dare you to stand on your hands for a minute."

Frank went and stood on his hands for a minute, then questioned "Truth or Dare, Percy."

Percy debated with himself for a minute than replied "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person you love on the lips." Percy looked horrified. Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank were laughing their butts off. Annabeth looked annoyed. Leo looked hopeful.

".Your an ass you know, Frank.." Percy hissed. _".Stop laughing! What if he doesn't even love me!."_ He said this in both French and Latin.

 _".Oh, I'm sure he will.."_ Frank, Hazel and Jason said as one.

 _"Just do it!"_ Piper shouted.

"Ok." Percy grumbled. "But I doubt he even loves me."

Leo felt hopeful when Percy said he and not she.

Everyone waited for Percy to do his dare.

Percy went up to Leo and kissed him full on the lips for half a minute, then he ran to the boys bedroom.

Leo was in shock, but happy. Jason, Hazel, Frank and Piper were thinking along the lines of, If Leo hurts Percy than he would get a limb torn off. Annabeth was even more disgusted.

"You better go and find him, Leo. Or you might find that you have a missing limb." Threatened Hazel.

Leo hurriedly nodded than ran off.

Time Skip

Percy's POV:

I hurried into the boys bedroom after I kissed Leo.

Why would he even love me? I'm not a virgin, and I'm scarred mentally and physically.

After a few minutes Leo came in.

I bet it was to tease and taunt me about loving him. I mean, he's obviously straight. He flirts with every girl around.

He came over to where I was sitting on my bed.

He kissed me full on the lips and I hesitantly kissed him back. We didn't notice the world around us. It was magical.

After we stopped I softly whispered, "Why would you love me back? Your straight, plus I'm scarred all over and not even a virgin."

He roughly grabbed my face and said, "I love you because your sweet and have a good personality. I'm not straight, I'm bi. It doesn't matter that your scarred, your scars just show that you survived hardships. Not being a virgin doesn't matter because it's not like you even wanted to give away your virginity.", and he kissed me again, this time I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

When we went back outside I had a smile on my face, and me and Leo were holding hands.

Hazel and Frank's POV:

When Percy and Leo came smiling and holding hands we were so happy that Percy was finally truly happy.

Piper's POV:

I was glad Percy and Leo were happy.

Jason's POV:

Even thought I was jealous of Percy I was happy for him and Leo.

Annabeth's POV:

Why should Percy be happy?

He's just a scarred freak! He doesn't deserve anybody!

No ones POV:

Everyone was smiling except Annabeth.

A note fluttered down and Percy read it with a smile on his face.

 _Dear the 7,_

 _We decided you've all gotten to know each other better so you can continue on your way to save Nico._

 _Congratulations on your relationship, Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez._

 _We wish you a lonely death Annabeth Chase._

 _From Apollo and Hermes._

A swirling vortex, the same as the first, sucked them in.

And that was that, they went on their way, a little different, a little wiser and most of all, happier.


End file.
